Claws
by IHaveBladeClaws
Summary: Rated M for some lemon ( Season 2 have explicit lemon ), Explicit violence and clear explicit cursing. List of couples : BubblegumxLucy, GumballxPenny, DarwinxCarrie, This is the story of Bubblegum.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for very long hiatus. Here the continue of this story.**

Nicole gave permission to me to stay at her house. Good... Am I a cat now?

Lets get to the bathroom...

**At the bathroom...**

Wow, I'm a cat. Lets play with my claws... I opened my claws then...

"Wtf! My claws is katana blades... hmmm... Amazing !".

**Meanwhile **

**Gumball Pov**

I said" let's play a prank on Bubble,Darwin?"

Darwin answered " What prank?"

I said " Let's turn off the bathroom light off, our bathroom is huge.

He can't find the door."

Darwin answered " Ok"

I got to the bathroom hallway. Then, I turned off the light. I laughed.

**Bubble Pov**

****"Its dark here!" Then, I realized that I can See in the dark. "Whoa!".

I opened the door, then I see those 2 boy's infront of the bathroom

door. They look surprised. Then, they ran from ...?...


	2. I've Met A Girl

**Bubblegum POV**

****I said " School is so boring". I saw a girl in the classroom. She was really pretty. But, she seems to be stressed. I sat next to her. I thought " Everyone seems to hate her...". " New boy! Come front!" the stupid monkey said. I came over to the front. The boring old monkey said " Tell us your name and age!". I said " My name is Bubblegum Watterson and I'm 14 years old."...

**Rescess Time**

I saw the girl on the field bench and i went over there and sat at the bench next to her. The girl " What do you want!? Tease me? Hit me? Huh?". I was shocked that she said that. I replied " I don't do that to girls. Why you look so emotional?". The girl said "I- I... I always teased and hit ... I don't have parents... I.. I.. live on a foster home... I always teased by a multicolored thing... By the way my name is Lucy.". I falled in love with her " Stay with my 'family'" I said.". Lucy said " What!? Do you think they would let me!?". I said " Huh... I think they should...". I said again " I ... L...Love you.". I saw her with a blushing face. A really red one. " I never loved by anyone before... Thanks...".

"Hey! You two should kiss!" Tobias said appering behind me and Lucy.

I said "Fuck off." That stupid thing said " Oh! A rough word for a fucking new boy!". I said angrily while showing my fist " Go away or you will taste ultra pain!". The thing said again " Oh... Try punch me in the f-" I punched him in the face as hard as I could. My fist is full of blood. " Do you want more? Butthurt much! GO FUCK YOUR STUPID RACHEL OR MOM!". Tobias was crying. He said " Go fuck yourself!"

**Watterson's house**

****I said " Hi!". Nicole said welcomed me home and saw Lucy. I asked can she stay at your house. Nicole said yes. Anais saw me and said " Is that your girlfriendddd..." Then laughed. I replied "Yes, so shut up! She will stay at your room."

**Chapter 2 done**

**Chapter 3 is about GumballxPenny.**


	3. The Lost Love

**This chapter has lemon!**

******Bubblegum POV**

****" Do you like that!" I said while thrusting 'in' Lucy. She screamed " Ohhh! I never did this before! It's so good!". Then, the door knocked. I put my cloth on and opened the door. I saw a really sad Gumball and he walked toward the bed. He kicked the bed and screamed. "Why she fucking slapped me! Bitch! Your shit piece of shit! I loved you! But...". I came closer to him and said " What happened?". He pushed me and screamed " None of your business!". I said " RELAX! Can you shut the fuck up and tell me what fucking happened!?". Gumball said relaxed " Sorry... I tell you what happened... She asked me to go to the park... Than when I got there... She slapped me hard! She told me... I always says I hate him on Facebook... Wait! Wait the fucking second! I dont always use Facebook! I think its Tobias! Uhhhh! That little FUCK!". " I will meet Penny and try to convince her.. Okay?" I said. He said yes. I got to the park

**The Park**

****I met Penny. She said " So, that little prick called me to come here... Where him...?" In a really bitchy tone. I said " It's not his fault!". She said" Fucking proof?". I said " Oh here the proof... 1. I never saw he uses Facebook. loves you so much that he will never do that...".She said " 1 more proof fucktard". I thought " This little bitch can suck my dick...". Then Bobert popped behind me and said " It's Tobias fault. He pointed a gun on me and ask to hack Gumball Facebook account. He shot me after that. But, luckily, I survived.". I said " So what now peanut bitch?". She pointed scarily behind me... I turned around and saw Tobias holding a knife and goes straight my head. I died. or really?

**Gumball POV **

****I hide behind a bush. I swas shocked when I saw Tobias stabbed Bubblegum. I lunged toward Tobias and slashed him with my claws. He laughed and I know I failed... He stabbed me in the guts... I said my final last word." You will be dead in one minute... 6 katanas versus 1 knife is hillarious... Look back."

**Bubblegum POV**

****Tobias turned around facing me and I said " Miss me much?" with a creepy grin. He said " I have a fucking knife!". I said funnily " As he said... I have fucking 6 katanas". I attracted my katanas claws. I said " And 100 life.". I sliced both of his hand and he screamed in agony. I forgot about Penny! I asked Penny to call the cops! She said while crying " Wh- What about Gumball!?". I got to Gumball corpse and chanted random chants. Gumball was alive. Penny hugged him and said " Im sorry! Please forgive me!". Gumball said" It's ok..."

**End of chapter 3**

**Next chapter about Bubblegum getting new upgrade.**

**I know this is kind of shitty... But I was tired when I writing this...LOL  
Forgive me**


	4. The Blue Vigilante

**Thank you for reading this. Please favorite or atleast review it. Enough with that. Enjoy.**

**PS: The firemode is a parody of. Obviously, Ghost Rider.**

**At the classroom,**

**Bubblegum POV**

People still teasing me for going out with Lucy... But, whatever, none of dem' business. Lucy asked me should I tell him I have blade claws. I answered quitely

"No... I don't want anyone to know about this, Ok?'. She agreed with me. Hmm... What a boring day... Only Me, She and Gumball knew with my sharp,blood-

hungry blade claws. The reason I kept this as a secret is because I'm scared they will tell the cops... I may have 100 lives... But I don't have any super power

blablabla things like that... They will arrest me.

I then saw someone opening the classroom door and locked it. Fuck! He's holding a knife... I want to use my claws... Bu- " Everyone sit down and follow my orders!

I have a fucking knife! This is not a joke!". He then walks to Lucy and stabbed the table with the said " Please... No...". The fucking prick said "Ok...

Give me your panties!". Lucy answered " What! You pervert!". The prick pervert said while reaching for her 'spot' " Bitch! I will do it myself! By the way! Who

will protect you!?". I quickly grabbed the criminal hand and said " Well! ME!". He stabbed my cheek my face so hard that I almost fell. I angrily said " You made me angry.

Just die... Die already.. Die die die die...Die ... DIE A VIRGIN AND GO TO SLEEP!". I attracted my blade claws and stabbed him in the stomach. "Die!".

"FUCKER! BITCH! GAYTARD!" I sweared so much... The prick deserved it... Then I realized that all people staring at me surprised. Banna Joe said

" What the fucking hell! Look! He have blade claws!". Miss Simian took her handphone and dialed 911. Thing just get worse... First I lose my real family than this...

**1 minutes later...**

I ran from school... No ones ever found me since I hid in the haunted mansion... Except... Carrie. She promised she wont tell anyone. ICK! I feel blacking out...

blacking out... out...out...

**Dream section**

What the fuck is this place? It pitch black... And I seem sitting on a chair. Then, a voice is heard... It said " Hmm... You have been chosen to stop evil means...

You will stop evil things...". What... The... Hell... "After you wake up... Scream this long... HELL." The voice said again... WTF? It's said again" The assis-

tant will tell you more things about this new powers".

**Dream section-End**

"Hey, are you okay? You okay?"... I said to her that I'm okay. I told everything i saw in that dream and she fucking laughed and said dream is just sleeping

'toys'.. I said' I will try to scream 'hell' long." She mockingly said " It not gonna work!". I answered" Fuck that!" Then, I screamed Hell as long as I could.

I felt so hot . Then , I noticed my face become like two-face 1 side is skull and 1 side is normal.. My head is burning yet it don't feel hurty. I saw Carrie

dropped her jaws. Then a fucking suit case drops in my head. Then, the suitcase attracted 2 wheels and sounded " Hello, Im your assistant".

I fucking said " It's a grill... I mean girl."

**To be continued, **

**The reason this may feel bad is maybe I'm sleepy...**


End file.
